This specification relates to dialogs.
Conventional mobile devices can include software to respond to speech of a user of the mobile device. The speech can typically include instructions to the mobile device to call a phone number, text a phone number, or search for information on the mobile device or the internet. The software can provide audio output from the mobile device confirming the instructions. The mobile device can provide the received speech to a server system for processing and receiving information identifying operations to perform.